Gummi Bears Adventures of the Lion King part 22
in the jungle Timon and Pumbaa are singing Pumbaa ohim bube ohi mbube Timon in the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight in the jungle mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight i cant hear you buddy back me up a wee hee hee a ee Pumbaa bum a way Pumbaa but Pumbaa is sniffing a bug but he is being stalked by a hungry lioness Pumbaa Timon Pumbaa yeahh and the lioness chases Pumbaa Timon Pumbaa Pumbaa hey whats going on Pumbaa shes gonna eat me Timon huh and the lioness chases Pumbaa to a log Timon geez why do i always have to save your ahh but Simba fights the lioness Timon dont worry buddy im here for you everything gonna be okay get her bite her head go for the jugular the jugular see i told you he come in handy but the lioness pins Simba Simba Nala Tummi Nala Simba is it really you Nala who are Simba its me Simba Nala Simba whoah how did you where did you come from its great to see you Simba ah how did you who wow this is cool its great to see you Cubbi how did you find us Nala Timon hey whats going on here Simba what are you doing here Nala what do you mean what am i doing here what are you doing here Timon hey whats going on here Simba Timon this is Nala shes my best friend Timon friend Simba yeah hey Pumbaa come over here Simba Nala this is Pumbaa Pumbaa Nala Pumbaa please to make your acquaintance Nala the pleasures all mine Timon how do you do whoa whoa time out lemme get this straight you know her she knows you but she wants to eat him and everbodys okay with that did i miss something Simba relax Timon Nala till everybody finds out youve been here all this time and your mother what we ll she think Simba doesnt need to know nobody has to know Nala well of course they do everyone thinks youre dead Cubbi everyone thinks Simbas dead Nala yes Cubbi Scar told us about the stampede Zummi really what else has Scar told you Nala what else matters Zummi Simba is alive and that means hes the king Timon king pbb lady have you got your lions crossed Pumbaa king your majiesty he kisses Simbas paw i gravel at your feet Simba stop it Timon its not gravel its grovel and dont hes not the king are you Simba no Nala Simba Simba no im not the king maybe i was gonna be but that was a long time ago Timon so let me get this straight youre the king and you never told us Simba look im still the same guy Tummi yes by the way his father was the great king of priderock untill his death in that tragic stampede Category:The Lion King Parts